One Thing in Common
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Aku manis, dia tampan. Aku pendek, dia tinggi. Aku bisa masak, dia bisa makan ? Intinya, kami ini bagai api dan air. Tapi, kemudian dia membuktikan bahwa itu salah. Warn: CrackCouple. 2min  ChangminxSungmin


Title : One Thing in Common

Rated : T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Changmin, Sungmin, and other cast.

Summary : Aku manis, dia tampan. Aku pendek, dia tinggi. Aku bisa masak, dia bisa makan(?) Intinya, kami ini bagai api dan air selain satu persamaan, Kyuhyun. Tapi, kemudian dia membuktikan bahwa itu salah.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m

Warning : Couple cerita ini benar-benar crack, ya, crack, karena saya tergoda untuk membuat fic ChangminxSungmin. Ya, anda tidak salah baca, saya tidak salah tulis, fic ini tentang couple ChangminxSungmin alias 2min atau apalah namany XD (terlalu malas mikir #plak). Ini requestan fic eonnie **widiwMIn**. Semoga sesuai harapan ya m(_0_)m. Hanya plot ini yang ada di otak saya tentang couple ini untuk sementara waktu. Di lain kesempatan, saya bkin lagi deh, ya, ya, ya?

A little bit OOC, dan karena saya kurang tahu tentang Sungmin, jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah yay m(_0_)m

Dan karena aku seorang Cassie yang mencintai 5 Rising Gods of East itu, maka di fic ini mereka tidak pecah ya ;)

Oke, saya sudah memperingatkan anda, jadi kalau tidak tahan dengan couple ini, silahkan tekan tombol (x) di atas atau kembali, ne? ;)

Yang mau lanjut, enjoy reading ^^

* * *

><p>Semua member selalu bilang kalau aku ini cantik dan manis seperti yeojya, walaupun sebenarnya aku ini namja. Aku selalu sebal setiap kali dibilang begitu sama mereka. Memangnya salah kalau aku manis? Bukan mauku juga jadi namja yang aegyo begini kan?<p>

Oke, lupakan. Ehem. Jadi, sebenarnya hanya ada satu namja yang selalu kuijinkan bilang aku manis.

Kyuhyun?

Oke, magnae itu juga termasuk karena aku tidak mau menjadi bahan isengan magnae jahil itu.

Kalian mau tahu?

Ehem.

Kalau orang bilang aku manis, maka orang itu tampan. Dia memiliki postur tubuh yang membuat semua seme merasa terintimidasi. Bahkan Siwon juga kalah darinya (menurutku sih). Wajahnya juga merupakan perpaduan dari ketampananan dan keluguannya –mungkin karena dia masih muda? Tapi intinya dia tetap tampan, bahkan membernya yang lain pun selalu mengakui bahwa dia yang paling tampan di antara mereka.

Dia juga tinggi, berkebalikan dengan aku yang sangat pendek. Dengan tingginya yang kurang lebih 185cm dan tinggiku yang hanya 175cm, cukup susah juga bagiku untuk melihatnya. Aigo -_-"

Aku bisa masak dan hei, masakanku juga lumayan enak kok, walau masih kalah sama Wookie. Tapi dia lebih bisa makan (memangnya ini adu bakat ya?). Duh, intinya kita ini bertolak belakang dan bahkan tidak banyak hal yang bisa kita bicarakan tiap kali ketemu, kecuali satu.

Ya, hanya ada satu persamaan yang dimiliki aku dan magnae Dong Bang Shin Ki bernama lengkap **Shim Changmin **itu yaitu, Kyuhyun.

.

One Thing in Common

by eL-ch4n

28.12.2011

.

"Hyung!" Suaranya yang tenor memanggilku yang sedang membereskan kostumku untuk konser tadi. Ya, konser kali ini sungguh menghabiskan tenagaku. Aku hanya berbalik dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa dia memanggilku saat ini, pasti untuk membicarakan tentang magnae setan satunya.

"Hyung, kau lihat Kyuhyun tidak?" Aku menunjuk ke arah toilet yang terletak di luar ruang rias dengan malas. Tidak bisakah dia membicarakan hal yang lain?

Dia mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera berlari ke arah yang kutunjukkan tadi. "Lelah, Minnie?" Aku tidak tahu kapan Leeteuk-hyung datang, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menggangguk. Mungkin karena terlalu asyik melayang entah ke mana, aku tidak sadar bahwa di ruang rias ini hanya tinggal aku dan Leeteuk-hyung saja. "Arasso, habis ini kamu istirahat saja ya?" Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat, tahu saja kalau aku memang sudah kelelahan. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat dan segera mengambil tasku untuk menuju ke arah mobil/van yang sudah menantiku.

Tiba-tiba pintu rias kembali terbuka dan aku bisa melihat sang Cinderella Suju sedang berjalan masuk dengan _Prince of China_ di sampingnya. Mereka masih memakai kostum panggung. Pasti mereka habis NC-an entah di mana. Omona, tempat ini sudah ternoda o_0. Terlalu malas untuk menyapa, aku hanya mengangguk ke arah dua sejoli itu yang dibalas oleh sang seme dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Baru saja aku hendak keluar, suara sang diva memanggilku. "Ne, Minnie, tumben kau tidak bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Tadi dia mau ke toilet, hyung. Katanya dia sudah tidak tahan atau apalah." jawabku dengan malas. Bahkan Heechul-hyung juga menanyakan soal Kyuhyun? Bukan maksudku untuk cemburu, tapi tak bisakah mereka bertanya seolah-olah aku ini adalah kekasih Kyuhyun yang harus bersamanya setiap saat? Yang ada di hatiku kan bukan Kyuhyun. Aku cemberut memikirkannya.

"Oh, pantas saja tadi aku lihat dia keluar dari toilet sama Changmin. Dasar! Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua, semoga saja bukan hal yang tidak baik." ujar Heechul-hyung. Aku menunduk mencoba menutupi ekspresi sedih yang mungkin terpancar di wajahku.

Sepertinya Hankyung-hyung sadar dengan perubahan sikapku ini. Dia bertanya dengan lembut, "Gwenchana, Sungmin?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. "Ne, gwenchana hyung." Akupun kembali memutar badanku dan berjalan menuju ke arah luar, tapi lagi-lagi Heechul-hyung menghentikanku. Aish, tak bisakah dia biarkan aku beristirahat? "Ada apa lagi, hyung?" Kembali lagi aku memutar badanku. Duh, rasanya badanku sudah mulai pusing.

"Makasih ya untuk fans servicenya juga kali ini. Kamu makin lama jago berciuman, belajar sama siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kutahu bermaksud menggodaku yang selalu berhasil membuat pipiku memerah.

"Memangnya aku kayak Heechul-hyung yang selalu berlatih berciuman dengan Hankyung-hyung? Sudah ah hyung, aku mau balik dulu, mau istirahat. Annyeong." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Heechul-hyung aku segera berlari menuju ke van kami. Saat berlari, aku harus melewati toilet yang kutunjuk untuk Changmin tadi.

Blush.

Omona, memikirkan namanya saja sudah berhasil membuat pipiku merah seperti ini. Plak. Aku menepuk kedua pipiku, tapi tidak cukup keras, untuk menyadarkanku.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Kyu!"

Deg. Suara itu kan? Perlahan aku meletakkan tasku di depan pintu toilet. Aku perlahan mengikuti asal suara itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku memendam rasa suka ini membuatku hafal dengan suaranya. Aku bahkan tahu semua hal tentang dirinya, rasanya aku seperti stalker saja. Aish, jangan membahas hal itu dulu, Sungmin, kau harus tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua magnae evil itu.

Dengan mengendap-ngendap (kok kesannya aku jadi kayak pencuri ya? Pabbo, kamu kan memang lagi mau mencuri, Sungmin, mencuri dengan pembicaraan mereka), aku berhasil mendekat ke arah mereka. Rupanya mereka sedang berada di balik panggung. Changmin sedang berdiri dan wajahnya terlihat marah, sementara magnae evil yang satunya sedang duduk di atas panggung dan hanya memandangin namja tiang listrik itu dengan malas. Ada apa ya?

"Sudahlah, Changmin. Kau kan tahu itu hanya fan service saja." Ku dengar Kyuhyun berkata dengan malas.

Fan service?

Tunggu, apa yang dimaksud itu fan service yang dilakukan oleh kami saat konser tadi? Coba kuingat-ingat siapa saja yang melakukan fan service tadi.

Err...dari Dong Bang Shin Ki, sudah pasti couple sejati itu –Yunjae.

Tidak ketinggalan, sang cassanova dan namja aegyo dari sana –Yoosu.

Dari suju, yang melakukan fan service cuma Zhoury couple, Kyuwook couple, Sihan couple, dan Kihae couple. Kalau Heechul-hyung sih dia melakukan fan service sama semua couple bahkan sama diriku, jadi tidak mungkin aku masuk hitungan. Jadi siapa yang dimaksud? Coba kupikir dan kuanalisa.

Yunho? Tidak, Changmin tidak mungkin mengincar _leader_ DBSK yang terlalu _manly_. Yang ada mereka malah adu siapa yang jadi seme. Lagipula, nanti dia bisa membangkitkan amarah sang umma DBSK dan tidak diberi makan selama seminggu. Omo, mana tahan Changmin tidak makan masakan ummanya itu. Yunho coret.

Jaejoong? Apalagi ini, Changmin pasti tidak mau membuat _leader_ DBSK itu marah dan menghukum Changmin. Jaejoong juga tidak mungkin.

Setelah menganalisa dengan cepat, pilihanku jatuh pada Kyuhyun. Pabboya, Sungmin! Tentu saja itu Kyuhyun! Setiap saat kan yang dibicarakan oleh namja jangkung itu kan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun. Apalagi melihat mereka begitu dekat seperti sekarang.

Changmin, benarkah sudah tidak ada tempat di hatimu untuk aku? Duh, kok aku jadi kayak yeojya dalam drama percintaan seperti itu sih? Ya ampun, Sungmin.

"Tapi kan tidak perlu terlalu banyak skinship seperti itu kan? Bukan hanya peluk dan pegangan tangan saja, bahkan ciuman juga?"

"Sudahlah, memangnya kau pikir aku juga suka dengan fan service ini? Professional sedikitlah, Changmin."

Deg.

Jelas sudahlah bahwa yang dimaksud pasti Kyuhyun karena yang Kyuhyun juga mencium Wookie di pipinya ketika konser tadi. Kyuhyun tidak berani mencium di bibir, bisa dilempar sama Yesung-hyung dia. Rasanya aku ingin menangis dan keluar dari tempat ini juga. Dan lagi, balasan dari Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau membuat Changmin cemburu. Ayo Sungmin, cepat pergi dari tempat ini!

Belum sempat aku meraih keberanianku, pundakku sudah ditepok dan suara kencang terdengar dari arah belakang. "Minnie! Kok kau belum ke van?" Rupanya yang memukulku adalah sang diva dengan Hankyung-hyung dan Leeteuk-hyung berjalan di belakangnya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hyung?" Suara magnae kami terdengar mendekat ke arah kita. Aku tidak peduli apakah dia mengetahui aku menguping pembicaraan mereka atau tidak, pokoknya aku mau segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Oh, Kyu? Kalian masih di sini? Aku pikir kalian sudah di van?" tanya Heechul. Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena kebingungan. "Yah begitulah hyung, hehe."

Heechul menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Aigo, semoga kalian tidak ada ide yang aneh-aneh lagi ya."

"Ya, hyung!" Dan seperti biasa sang magnae itu akan mengejek sang diva yang akan dibalas oleh sang diva dengan hinaan lainnya. Aksi mereka baru akan berhenti ketika Leeteuk dan Hankyung hyung campur tangan. Leeteuk dan Changmin –gulp – memegang Kyuhyun sementara Hankyung dan aku menarik Heechul. Aigo, mereka ini seperti tikus dan kucing saja. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Hankyung-hyung bisa tahan sama Heechul. "Lepaskan aku Hannie! Magnae itu harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Lepaskan aku, Changmin! Hyung, yang salah itu Heechul!" Keadaan Kyu juga tidak jauh berbeda, Leeteuk memegang lengan kanannya sementara Changmin menggenggam erat lengan kirinya. Greb. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya. Cepatlah kalian berhenti. Tak bisakah kalian lihat aku mau istirahat?

"Ya! Kamu manggil aku apa barusan? Sopan sedikit sama hyungmu!" Heechul-hyung kembali berteriak lagi. Sudah cukup! Aku mau istirahat, bukan mau mendengar pertengkaran kalian.

"DIAM!" Aku mendengar Leeteuk-hyung berteriak. Benar kata pepatah, iblis mengamuk mengerikan, tapi malaikat yang marah jauh lebih mengerikan. "Heechul, kau sebagai yang lebih tua seharusnya bisa memberi contoh yang lebih baik. Dan kau, Kyu! Sopan sedikit sama hyungmu, mengerti?"

Kyuhyun dan Heechul mulai tenang dan kamipun melepaskan genggaman kami. "Ne hyung." ujar mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Kulihat Leeteuk-hyung menghadap Changmin dan mengucapkan "Gomawo." kepada magnae tiang listrik itu. Setelah badai berlalu, kami pun berjalan beriringan ke arah van yang sudah menunggu kami. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan ada yang menatapku dari belakang. Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, karena yang di belakangku itu kan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Untuk apa dia menatapku? Aku berbalik pelan dan menangkap Changmin yang sedang menatapku –tajam, mungkin? Ketika sadar bahwa aku menangkapnya sedang menatapku, dia mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun yang asyik memainkan PSP di tangannya.

Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apakah mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku menguping mereka dan tidak suka kalau aku melakukannya? Hah, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan bersama Leeteuk-hyung ke arah van yang sudah berisi Kibum yang asyik membaca buku. Leeteuk-hyung duduk di depan di sebelah supir van. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada leaderku itu. Sejak Kangin-hyung pergi wamil, Leeteuk-hyung seperti tidak memiliki tempat bersandar dan menanggung semua beban sendiri. Pasti rasanya kesepian.

Bagian belakang van itu, tempat duduknya saling berhadapan. Jadi, di barisku terdapat Hanchul couple dan diriku sendiri. Sementara di seberang, terdapat Kibum dan pasangan Minkyu. Pemandangan di depanku membuat hatiku merasa teriris. Memangnya tidak ada tempat yang lain untuk menunjukkan kemesraan itu? Kibum sempat melirik ke arahku dan pandangan matanya terlihat sendu. Kibum itu terkadang cukup menyeramkan, dia selalu pendiam dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tetapi semuanya merasa bahwa dialah yang paling tahu pikiran dan masalah tiap anggota. Apakah dia juga tahu tentang perasaanku?

Selama perjalanan, para couple itu asyik di dunia mereka meninggalkan Kibum yang memang asyik di dunianya sendiri dan aku yang kelelahan dan sakit hati. Aku mencoba untuk menutup mataku dan tertidur.

.

.

Kurasakan sebuah kehangatan melingkupiku. Dan aku juga merasa bahwa tanah ini bergerak, apa terjadi sesuatu? Perlahan aku mencoba mengintip dan omona? Apakah aku bermimpi? Ternyata kehangatan itu karena Changmin sedang menggendongku dengan _bridal-style_. Dia menggendongku dengan hati-hati seolah aku ini dari kaca dan bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu. Perlakuannya ini membuatku sedikit malu. Aku berpura-pura masih tertidur dan membiarkan dia membawaku ke kamarku dan Kyuhyun. Setelah dibaringkannya diriku ke atas tempat tidurku yang empuk, aku mendengar Leeteuk-hyung yang berterima kasih dan meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkannya.

Blam.

Pintu kamar pun tertutup. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tidur, tapi suara Kyuhyun membangunkanku. "Sudahlah, Minnie-hyung. Kau tidak usah berpura-pura lagi untuk tidur. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun."

Dasar magnae ini, selalu tahu saja diriku. Aku membuka mata dengan malas. "Kyu? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan pura-pura. Tentu saja aku tahu Changmin yang membawaku, tapi aku kan tidak mau ketahuan sudah bangun sejak digendong tadi! Bisa malu aku.

"Changmin yang membawamu, hyung." jawabnya dengan malas. Dia kembali memainkan PSPnya di tempat tidurnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa bukan kamu atau Kibum atau yang lainnya?" Aku cukup penasaran. Pasalnya kan yang biasa membawaku ke kamar kalau aku tertidur itu kan Kyuhyun atau terkadang Siwon, tapi Changmin? Senang sih, tapi juga bingung.

"Karena Changmin yang menawarkan. Aish, hyung. Jangan mengangguku kenapa? Sana, mandi dulu. Sebentar lagi tengah malam. Tidak baik mandi terlalu malam."

_Kayak ada bedanya saja kalau aku mandi sekarang, Kyu. Dasar magnae setan_. Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Benar juga, aku bisa merasakan betapa lengketnya diriku karena keringat. Air dari _shower_ kembali menyegarkanku. Tengah malam ya, pikirku. Sebentar lagi berarti aku ulang tahun. Kalau permintaanku bisa terkabul, aku ingin dia melihatku sekali saja, bukan karena Kyuhyun, tapi karena diriku.

Aku mematikan _shower_ dan keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutku. Kulihat kamar yang sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun di kamar.

"Ke mana anak itu?" gumamku. Aku melirik secarik memo di atas meja dan membacanya.

Untuk Minnie-hyung,

Hyung lama mandinya, kami semua sudah di atap untuk main kembang api.

Kalau udah selesai mandi cepat nyusul ya. Ppali!

Kyu ^^v

"Aigo, dasar anak itu." Akupun segera memakai t-shirt pink kesukaanku yang ada gambar pemandangan cafe dan celana selutut warna cokelat tua. Aku putuskan untuk membawa juga jaket hitamku, kayaknya hawa di luar sangat dingin.

Aku tak melirik jam yang saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.55 dan segera berlari ke atap.

.

.

Sesampainya di atap, aku cukup heran karena keadaannya cukup sepi. Kuputuskan untuk menunggu saja. Mungkin mereka sedang membeli kembang api atau melakukan hal lain. Tatapanku beralih ke langit yang penuh bintang dan bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan indahnya. Tiba-tiba kulihat ada bintang jatuh, cepat-cepat aku membaca permohonanku.

Duar.

Duar.

Aku terkaget mendengar suara itu. Ternyata suara kembang api rupanya. "Minnie-hyung!" Suara magnae evil itu terdengar dari bawah. Aku melihat dia dan anggota suju serta DBSK sedang bermain kembang api di bawah. Bukankah dia menyuruhku ke atap? Kenapa dia berada di bawah? Dan, eh, mana Changmin?

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, hyung." Aku berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang selalu memabukkanku itu. Di hadapanku sekarang terdapat namja bertubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata sedang memegang sepotong kue yang di atasnya terdapat lilin yang seperti kembang api. "Ayo ditiup." Mungkin karena dia melihat diriku yang masih bingung, dia memutuskan untuk mendekatiku dan menyuruhku meniup lilinya. Aku memohon jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku dan jika ini kenyataan, biarkan waktu berhenti.

"Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, hyung." Kuenya diletakkan di meja yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan dari tadi. Senyum tulus terpasang di wajahnya membuat kakiku kehilangan tenaga dan hampir jatuh kalau kesadaranku menolongku.

"A...ini maksudnya apa, Changmin?" Aku mencoba mencari jawaban di balik matanya. Tiba-tiba dia terlihat sedikit sedih?

"Hari ini ulang tahun hyung kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Syukurlah, kupikir Kyuhyun salah memberitahuku."

Deg. Entah kenapa mendengar nama magnae evil suju itu dari mulutnya membuat lidahku terasa tercekat.

"Mungkin kau bingung hyung, tapi aku akan memperjelas ini semua." Kulihat dia menarik nafas dan menutup mata seperti mempersiapkan diri untuk memberitahuku sesuatu yang besar. "Saranghae."

Bluk.

Aku terduduk lemas di atas keramik yang dingin. Tidak mungkin kan seorang Shim Changmin mengatakan dia mencintaiku? Pasti ini kerjaan dia dan Kyuhyun. Air mataku keluar begitu saja karena sudah tak bisa kutahan lagi. Dia terlihat panik. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka bahwa candaannya akan membuatku menangis. Aku memukul dadanya melampiaskan emosiku. "Kau sedang bercanda kan? Jangan mempermainkanku! Hanya karena aku cinta padamu Shim Changmin, bukan berarti kau bisa memainkan emosiku seperti ini!"

"Hyung, lihat aku." Aku menolak untuk melihat wajahnya. Tanganku masih memukul dadanya berkali-kali tanpa tenaga, semua tenagaku sudah hilang oleh air mata. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya sudah menempel pada bibirku pelan dan membuat diriku diam. Aku mendorongnya ke tanah dan segera berdiri. "Cukup, jangan main-main lagi denganku Shim Changmin!"

"Diam!" Suara amarahnya membuatku terkejut. Aku melangkah mundur melihat dia mengambil satu langkah maju hingga akhirnya tubuhku berada pada dinding sementara dia menjebakku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak bercanda, tidak bisakah kau lihat bahwa aku sedang bersungguh-sungguh, hyung?" Aku menelan ludah. Kucoba melihat matanya. Tak kutemukan kebohongan dari baliknya, hanya sebuah ketakutan dan kejujuran. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. "Hyung, aku kesal melihat kau melakukan fan service dengan anggota lainnya, terutama tadi ketika kau mencium Heechul-hyung! Dasar Cinderella ganjen, memangnya dia tidak bisa mencari korban lain saja?"

Di satu tempat di bawah, Heechul-hyung bersin. "Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku."

Tidak mungkin? Aku pasti salah mendengarnya. "Apa kau tak tahu betapa aku ingin naik ke panggung dan menarik Heechul dari bibirmu saat itu? Bahkan aku tidak bicara dengan Kyuhyun selama berbulan-bulan karena dia melakukan fan service denganmu, bahkan kalian memiliki shipper sendiri."

"Tapi...tapi." Aku mencoba mencari alasan. "Setiap kita bicara, kau hanya menanyakan soal Kyuhyun. Bahkan di telepon pun kau hanya berbicara soal Kyuhyun saja, dan...urgh, pembicaraanmu dengan Kyuhyun tadi sore juga tatapan tajammu? Kau pasti bercanda. Oh ayolah, pasti Kyuhyun sedang bersembunyi dan akan keluar lalu mengatkan, 'Kejutan' kan?"

"Diam! Apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya hyung? Aku bicara soal Kyuhyun karena aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa denganmu. Aku tahu kita sangat bertolak belakang, tapi aku selalu merasa tertarik ke arahmu hyung. Aku selalu ingin melindungimu. Pembicaraanku dengan Kyuhyun itu tentang kau dan Heechul. Lagipula yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu bukan aku, dia sedang membicarakan tentang Kibum." Dia tertawa kecil melihat wajahku yang terkejut. Omo. Kibum? Kyuhyun dengan Kibum? "Ne, tentang aku menatapmu tajam itu karena aku takut kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Kyuhyun tentang kejutanku, tapi ternyata kau tidak mendengarnya."

"Jadi, kau mencintaiku?" Dia mengangguk. "Dan kau tidak keberatan bersama dengan diriku yang sangat bertolak belakang dari dirimu ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya berada di pinggangku dan menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. Aku harus sedikit mendongak untuk bisa melihatnya. "Aku merasa karena kita berbeda makanya, kita saling melengkapi hyung. Lagipula," Dia berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Kurasa kita mempunyai satu hal yang sama sekarang." Dia terhenti sebentar dan pipiku memerah merasakan hembusan nafasnya di telingaku. "Kita sama-sama saling mencintai." Perkataan itu sukses membuat pipiku semerah tomat. Dasar magnae setan!

"Sudah terima saja!" Terdengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu. Kulihat Kyuhyun dan anggota lainnya sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Kulirik tangan Kyuhyun sedang menggenggam tangan sang Snow White yang mencoba menahan rasa malunya. Dasar magnae, magnae.

"Jadi?" kata Changmin jahil kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya menariknya agar sejajar dengan diriku sehingga aku bisa menciumnya.

Aku bisa mendengar siulan serigala yang muncul dari anggota yang lain. "Kajja, ayo kita pergi dan tinggalkan pasangan baru itu." Suara Leeteuk-hyung membubarkan anggota yang lain. Sebenarna aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang lain saat itu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah dia yang ada dalam dekapanku saat ini.

Kita memang berbeda bagai api dan air, yin dan yang, tapi kita punya satu persamaan sekarang. Kita saling mencintai.

Selamat tahun baru semuanya, semoga kalian bisa menemukan hadiah tahun baru (untukku hadiah ulang tahun) yang terindah bagi kalian semua.

.

The End

.

Sungguh entah otak apa yang merasuki saya untuk membuat cerita ini. Gimana **widiwMin?** Apakah sudah sesuai harapan? Eonniemu sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya T^T

Lalu ada kemungkinan saya akan membuat sequel dari _pov_ Changmin atau mungkin kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Perlukah?

Saya juga lagi tertantang membuat cerita tentang Changmin x Siwon couple (2 seme bertemu XDD) dan ingin tanya kira-kira siapa yang lebih pantas jadi seme dan siapa yang lebih pantas jadi uke ya? #plak

Dan karena saya tahu bahwa tahun baru saya tidak akan mungkin mengupdate cerita, jadi

2

0

Selamat tahun baru

Happy New Year

Let's face this new year, with new **hope**, new **wish**, new** strength**, and new **resolution **

1

2

Luph u

Review?


End file.
